Various Depths
by RageLikeRipred
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by songs, each drabble focusing on a pairing. Little creations that expand on some of our favorite pairings.


A/N: So I saw this while reading someone else's work (can't remember whose) and I really liked the idea, so I did it for myself. What it is is that You put your Itunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the song that comes up. You can only write for as long as the song lasts. It was a lot of fun, and I really enjoyed doing it. Also, it was a really good writing exercise. So, I hope you like them! They're all about various pairings. The first one is general and can be your choice, but I wrote it with Ethan and Sarah in mind. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, or any of these songs...or Itunes.

* * *

><p><span>Wonderwall - Oasis<span>

They weren't in love anymore. No longer did she look at him and feel that exciting surge through her body, and her smile didn't make his world brighter.

They weren't in love, but they needed each other. She never went anywhere without him; his presence pushed away the sort of agoraphobia she had developed. They had seen the world's horrors together and survived them together and that was the way it was going to stay. Every inch farther she got from him, the more he felt the pain. They had been together for so long, they didn't know how to be anything else.

They used to be alive when they looked at each other. Now, the dead in their eyes would never go away, but together they could live that way.

Last Time Around - Nick Jonas and the Administration

When Benny walked in the room that night, the first thing he saw was her hair. Her long, blonde, lustrous, glorious _hair_. And when she turned around, he saw her face. Green eyes, white smile. The face of a naughty angel.

He knew he wasn't going to leave without her.

His feet began to move – they were walking toward her. That girl, with the naughty angel face, looked at him with a wicked glint in her eye. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he might have registered that he recognized her from somewhere. But mostly, all he could think about was how he had to have her.

Another thing he registered (eventually) was the man standing next to her. Probably her boyfriend.

Benny was just short of caring.

When he reached to her, he gave her that smooth-talk he had acquired when he reached his twenties. Back in his teens, he had always attempted it, but his geekiness seemed to seep in a lot. But now? He had perfected it to a tee.

And as she whispered her name in his ear, she let out a tinkling laugh and walked past him, not looking back.

Not waiting for him to realize that he had known her for much longer than a couple minutes.

Heartbeats - Jose Gonzalez **(WARNING: This drabble is rated M for sexual references and alcohol. Skip if you want.)**

Rory was definitely drunk.

Hey, he was finally twenty-one, and he was in Italy with friends. Why not?

But when he saw her, it was like all the intoxication was sucked away, sent crawling to other chambers of his mind. They sat together at that bar, just strangers.

Only strangers, sharing their lives.

And they spent that night together in a hotel room somewhere, touching and breathing and moaning together. And when he woke up, she was gone like she hadn't been there at all.

A one-night stand.

And all Rory could think about was how they could have been so much more.

**(M Ends here!)**

Hello Seattle - Owl City

Sarah's plane landed in Seattle at 8:19 in the morning. As it had descended, she watched the mountain fog surround high peaks like a child to a mother, and awaited touching ground and seeing Ethan again.

But Ethan wasn't the only thing she loved about that city. The buildings all seemed to be on this giant hill that dropped out at the sea. There was a secret on every corner, and wonders galore. When one was atop the Space Needle, they felt like they were witnessing the elements combine and blend. And when the rain drizzled down through the cherry blossoms and over the old brick buildings of the university, the temperature was cold, but you were warm.

And when she set foot through the doorway of Ethan's little apartment, she couldn't help but feel like she was at home.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! Please review! Bye :)


End file.
